Q1 Kidnapped
by miss37
Summary: Republishing an old CSINY story. Danny is kidnapped while he and Lindsay are in Montana, but they find out that the kidnapping is a trap to lure in the real prey intended for the kidnapper. This is the first in a series
1. Chapter 1

Mac Taylor yawned as he walked down the hallway of his apartment. He was barefoot and wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweats. This was the first night he had been at home for over a week. He had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. Now he was about to get in bed and sleep until he just woke up. He did not work the next day, one of his rare days off.

Mac went to the bathroom and then pulled the covers back on the bed. He made sure his phone was on vibrate and that the alarm was off. He did not want anything to disturb him. He knew he would not get any calls from the office unless it was on fire or something. Jo would not allow anyone to disturb his rest.

Just as Mac was getting comfortable, his phone started vibrating on the nightstand. "Oh shut up," Mac said. He did not want to answer the phone now, he wanted to sleep but the phone kept insisting. It stopped vibrating just as he could not resist any more so he turned over and tried to relax again but then the phone started vibrating again. He got it off the table and saw that it was Lindsay calling. Why would Lindsay be calling this late at night? She and Danny were in Montana for the holidays. Mac pressed the talk button. "Hello?" he answered.

"Mac, I thought you weren't going to answer," Lindsay said.

"I was about to be asleep," Mac replied. "What's up?"

Lindsay was silent a moment wondering if she should tell Mac but she had already called him now. "Lindsay?" Mac said interrupting her thoughts. "What's going on?"

"Mac, I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm probably just…"

"Lindsay, what's going on?"

"Danny has disappeared."

Mac sat up. "What?"

"He went to the store today and never came back. I went looking for him and found his car in the store parking lot with the groceries in the trunk. I reported it but I just had to tell you."

"I'm glad you did. What did they tell you?"

"The obvious: apparently, he was abducted before he got in the car."

Mac rolled his eyes. He hated to hear people state such obvious facts like that but he had seen a lot. "Was there any sign of a struggle?" he asked.

"Not really. It's like he just disappeared there."

"And there are no signs of anything? Where's Lucy?"

"She's here with me. I almost sent her with him."

Mac could hear the fear and guilt in Lindsay's voice. "You keep me informed," he said.

"I'm scared, Mac. There have been other abductions out here and they've never been found."

"Maybe things will be different this time. Who has been abducted?"

"All men, and one thing about it is the cameras are disabled and don't get any of the abduction. The cameras are disabled by computer."

Mac considered that a moment. "This was planned then," he said. "Have you seen anyone around watching you?"

"I've thought of this, Mac. I just don't remember seeing anyone."

"If they were planning to kidnap him specifically, they would have had to know when he was going to be at the store, or they were watching for him."

"Maybe it is random. I don't know of anyone over here who knows Danny besides just acquaintances with me."

"And nobody has a clue who is kidnapping people over there?"

"If they do they're not letting me know."

"Have any of the others been police officers or anything like that?"

"I don't have any details, Mac. I'm just a civilian here, you know."

Mac nodded. "Yes, I know," he said. He was not sure what to do. "How many kidnappings have there been?"

"At least five over the last five months," Lindsay said.

"About one a month."

"I guess."

"And there are no new groups or anything over there in town?"

"No."

"Just keep me informed."

"Okay, Mac."

Mac ended the call and stared at the phone a moment. He was not sleepy now. He looked out the window at the moon hanging in the sky. Who would kidnap Danny, and why?

Danny was looking out the window of the place he was in. He could see the moon hanging big and bright in the cold sky which was obscured a little with clouds. He knew it was going to be getting very cold soon. He had been getting some groceries so they would not have to go out for a few days. He had no idea who had grabbed him but they had been waiting for him when he came out of the store. He had put the groceries in the trunk and then started to get in the car. As he was opening the door, someone had opened the door of a van behind him and two guys had jerked him into the van. They had been well prepared because by the time he had time to react, they were already speeding away. He had looked up into the barrel of a gun and was warned not to move. He had wondered who would want to kidnap him. They had not told him anything and still had not told him anything. He knew Lindsay had to be wondering where he was.

Finally, a man came into the place where Danny was being held which was a wooden building with several windows with metal bars on them. It reminded him of a prison camp or a military base. The man who came in was wearing green camouflage fatigues. He stood tall and lean and had a military style haircut to his blond hair. He stared at Danny with blue eyes. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here," the man said.

"That thought did cross my mind," Danny replied.

"Well, you're here as entertainment and as bait for a bigger fish."

Danny was confused now. "What? Who?"

"You'll know when he gets here."

"How do you know me or anybody I know?"

"I know the man I'm after, and I know who he cares about."

"What?"

"Well, I'm after someone else, and if I know him as well as I think I do, he'll be coming over here after you and I'll be waiting for him."

"Who are you…" Realization came to Danny. "Mac? You're after Mac?"

Danny started toward the man but the other two with him aimed their weapons at him. "Why do you want Mac?"

"That's none of your concern," the man said. "Are you a good fighter?"

Danny was surprised by that question and concerned. "What?"

"We'll see how good a fighter you are."

Danny was starting to get nervous as the two armed guards came toward him. "I'm not a fighter!" Danny declared. "I'm just a cop! A lab rat!"

"You've had plenty of training to be a detective," the man said.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Danny was taken out of the building he was in. He realized he was in a place with several buildings like the one he had been in and then there was a large building that looked like a gymnasium or an arena, and Danny thought he heard people yelling as though they were at a ball game.

"Can't we talk about this?" Danny asked. "I'm really not a violent person."

"You'll learn."

Danny wanted to run away from this situation but he could not get away from them and he was sure they would shoot him. He dreaded seeing where they were taking him. He knew it could not be anything good. As they got closer to the building, the yelling and cheering got louder.

Just as they were about to take him into that building, Danny elbowed one of the guards behind him. Then he grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into the other one. Danny ran as fast as he could even though he did not know where he was or where he would go.

"Come back here, Messer!"

Danny ran around the end of one of the buildings and hid. He had to wonder how that guy knew who he was. He did not know where there could be a phone but he did not think he would have time to find it either. He could hear them coming, and they were angry. He looked around him but all the buildings there looked the same…except one. He realized there was one that looked more like a house or cabin.

As Danny moved toward that building, he tried to listen and keep up with where his captors were. Suddenly, he heard the leader of the group yell, "Messer!" Danny stopped to listen. "Messer, if you don't come out, we'll just have to go and get other bait!"

Danny suddenly froze and felt cold inside. He knew who they were talking about. "It's your choice, Messer! You'll never find your way out of this wilderness, and I don't think your wife would fare as well here!"

Danny went from cold to angry. "I'm here!" he yelled.

The three who were after him did not take long to find him. They grabbed him roughly and slammed him against the wall. He stared into the cold blue eyes of the leader of this crowd as he clutched his throat. "You try that again, and we'll have to go and get some insurance on you," he warned.

Danny swallowed hard. "I won't!" he said feeling rage inside.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to send you in there injured. The last guy didn't fare so well."

"What do you want Mac for?"

"He and I will have the ultimate fight to the death. I should make a lot of money on that one."

"What?"

"Aw come on. Haven't you ever heard of prize fighting? Or illegal gambling?"

Danny was beginning to get the picture now. "You're making money off people against their will?" he asked.

"It makes it more interesting, but trust me, when they get in there, they get real willing. You get some guy at random…although in your case it was on purpose. I couldn't believe my luck when I found out someone was connected to my old rival. He always thought he was better at everything."

"You're wrong."

"No, I'm not. He was cocky in his young age. Maybe he's learned a few things since he got old."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Money! I've been promising them a big fight, and you make it happen!"

"How do you know Mac will come after me?"

The man laughed. "You're practically family," he said. "After all, your child is his goddaughter."

Danny could not help but wonder how he knew all this. "But that's enough talk!" the man said. "You've got an appointment!"

As he walked into the arena, Danny thought he would never tease Lindsay about nothing happening over here again…if he ever saw her again. Things happened, it was just hidden. He figured this was the biggest thing going, and he suddenly felt lost and very alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mac got up and got dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans. He had a day off today but he did not think he would be doing much relaxing. He was worried about Danny, and Lindsay too. He could not imagine who would kidnap Danny like that. He got his phone and called Lindsay while he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Hello," Lindsay answered.

"Lindsay, have you heard anything else?" Mac asked.

"No. Mac, I don't understand why anyone would kidnap Danny."

"I don't either, but we're going to find out."

"The police can't find anything that leads anywhere. It's just like it was with all the others. He disappeared without a trace."

"I'll get a flight over there."

"Mac, you don't have to. They're doing all they can."

"I know that but I have some vacation time. I think I'll come and see Montana for myself."

Lindsay thought she would feel better if Mac was there. Maybe he could see something others could not. He usually could. "When do you think you'll be here?"

"Whenever I can get it cleared and get a flight."

"Okay. Let me know when you're coming."

"I will."

Mac ended the call and sat there a moment and sipped his orange juice. Several men had disappeared over there…but where were they now? And was Danny at the same place? He must be since they used the same MO to kidnap him. Why would anyone kidnap men like that? Mac was at a loss. He would go over there, if for nothing else, to help Lindsay.

Mac went to the lab to get his leave and to let Jo know. He knew that she, Sheldon and Adam could take care of the lab while he was gone. He had never been to Montana and he would not know much about the places out there, but Lindsay did. She could help him know where he was going.

Jo was surprised when Mac came into the lab…or actually, she was not surprised, she was just disappointed, thinking that he was throwing away his day off again. "Mac, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to let you know I'm taking some time off," Mac said.

Jo folded her arms. "How much time?"

"I'm not sure but I'm down for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Are you up to something?"

"Lindsay called me last night. Danny has disappeared and I'm going over there."

"What? To do what?"

"Help find him."

"What happened? I mean…"

"We don't know right now but there have been some kidnappings over there."

"You think the authorities over there can't find him?"

"No that is not what I think. I'm going over there to help Lindsay and see what they're finding out. After all, Danny works in my lab, and I don't have to explain anything to you. I just came by to let you know I'm going to be gone."

"What do they think happened?"

"They don't know. Like I said, there have been several men who disappeared over there without a trace. Whoever is doing it has access to security cameras with a computer."

Jo was surprised at that. "So they are planning these kidnappings?" she asked. "Who knows Danny over there?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's a matter of knowing them. I think maybe they wait for a target and they are ready for their getaway."

"So you think they have some sort of computer genius who can carry out their plan at any second."

"Yeah and I want Adam to tell me how they did it."

Mac went into the computer lab. "Adam," he said.

"Yes, sir," Adam replied as he spun his chair around.

"How would somebody be able to shut down a security camera through a computer connection in just a minute or two? And they don't leave a trail."

Adam thought a moment. "They would have to have a direct internet connection and it would take time to get it."

"And how long could they keep it without it being known?"

"If they shut down the anti-virus and malware fighter software without it being detected, they could keep it as long as they want."

"Then they must have learned how because they are disabling security cameras long enough to kidnap their victim."

"A security camera system probably doesn't have very high security. I mean, who wants to break into that?"

"People who want to commit crimes."

"I guess that's why it was so easy for them."

"Could you trace it if you were there?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. If they were connected at the time."

"They don't hit the same place every time."

"Probably impossible unless you had someone on everyone in town."

"And they couldn't get into it without the internet connection," Mac said.

"No."

"Thanks."

Mac left the computer lab and went to his office. "What are you about to do?" Jo asked as she walked in.

"I'll let you know in a minute."

Mac picked up the phone and called the chief. Jo listened as Mac explained to the chief what happened. "I want to go over there and help find him," Mac said.

Chief Sinclair considered that. Mac was definitely the best and Danny was one of their own. He wanted Danny found and Mac would have more time to focus on finding him. "Go ahead," Sinclair said. "But don't go over there and cause any trouble."

"Who, me?" Mac asked innocently.

"Just cooperate."

"I intend to but I want Danny found."

"Keep me informed."

"I will."

Mac hung up the phone and looked at Jo. "I don't know how long I'll be gone," he said.

"Don't worry," Jo said. "Everything will be alright here."

"I know. Just be ready if I have to call for information."

"We will."

Mac headed for the elevator. He hoped he could find Danny for Lindsay's sake. He did not want to find him dead or injured. He hoped whoever had kidnapped him was just holding him captive…but for what? Ransom? Why would they hold him for ransom? Lindsay and Danny were not rich, but maybe someone out there thought Lindsay's father was. He had a lot of questions to ask.

Mac got himself a flight after he got home. He packed a suitcase and headed for the airport. He was lucky he would not have to wait a long time. His flight would leave in two hours but by the time he got there and got through security it would be time. He boarded his plane on time. He was surprised because he hardly ever got going on time. He had told Lindsay that he would call her before he left for Montana, but he had not. He was not sure he could find her place out there, but he would call her when he got there.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed at the airport outside Bozeman, Montana at 11 AM their time. Of course, it was not the same plane that he left New York in. It had been a rough flight to say the least. There was a huge storm system crossing the country and it was cold! It had not gotten to the East Coast yet but it had definitely arrived in Montana.

Mac figured the flights were going to be canceled soon. He called Lindsay and told her he was there. "I'll be there soon," she said. "I hope you brought a coat."

"Uhm, well I did, but how cold is it?"

"You ever heard the expression 'bone-chilling cold'?"

"Yes."

"We made it up right here but don't worry, they have plenty of coat stores here."

"Good. You heard anything else?"

"No."

Mac could hear the sadness in Lindsay's voice. "I'll find him," he assured her.

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

Mac ended the call and put his phone away. He walked up to the front of the building. He could see the snow flying outside in the howling wind. The snow seemed to never reach the ground because of the wind. Mac shivered thinking of going out in that. It had been warm in the plane.

Lindsay arrived at the airport and stopped in front to pick up Mac. He came out of the terminal and gasped as it felt like the wind cut through all this clothes. He put his suitcase in the back of the double cab pickup, and then got in the front. He was thankful it was warm in there. He shivered and rubbed his hands together.

"Hi," Lindsay said.

"Hi," Mac replied through almost chattering teeth.

"Thanks for coming."

"You should have known I would."

Lindsay headed out. Deep down, she had known he would come…she had hoped he would. "I did," she admitted and looked at Mac. "Why don't we go and get you some warmer clothes?"

Mac nodded. "Good idea." He wondered if he could bear this weather, but he would have to.

They stopped at a winter clothing store and Mac got a coat and some other warm clothes, and even long underwear. He had never worn "long johns" before even in extreme cold in Chicago but he had heard of long johns. According to Lindsay, he was going to need them. He hoped Danny was not somewhere freezing to death.

When they got to Lindsay's house, Mac put on some warmer clothes. He had definitely not been prepared for this weather. He went into the living room where there was a big fire going in the fireplace. Lindsay and her father looked at Mac, and he could see the resemblance, not to mention the same look of worry in their eyes.

"You can use my truck," Mr. Munroe said. "It makes it fine in this weather."

"Thanks. I think I know how to get back to town," Mac replied. "I want to go down to the police station and find out what they know."

Lindsay walked over to Mac. "I could go with you," she said. "Lucy can stay here with Dad."

"You stay here too. Where is Lucy?"

"Taking a nap. This cold weather makes her sleepy."

"She needs you here with her in this time. She must know something's wrong."

Lindsay nodded. "I had to tell her," she said. "It was hard."

"I'll be fine."

Lindsay watched Mac walk out the door. She hoped he would be fine. She did not want him to disappear too.

Mac could hardly keep from gasping when that cold wind hit him. He wondered if there was anything that could keep that cold out. He got in the truck and headed back downtown. He had seen the police station on the way too. He hoped they would let him help or he would just have to try and figure it out on his own.

Mac arrived at the police station. Snow was falling pretty thick now. He went on into the station with a big gust of wind and snow following him. The officer at the front desk was wearing a thick sweater. Mac could understand why.

"Can I help you?" the officer asked.

"I'm…" Just then, Mac's phone rang. He pressed ignore. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor from New York. I…"

"Oh yeah. We're expecting you. The chief's office is right there."

Mac looked where he was pointing. "You can go on in," the officer said.

"Thanks," Mac replied. He went over to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard from within.

Mac went into the office which seemed rather small. He suppose when one was in a smaller city, they did not need a big office. The man behind the desk was dressed in a green uniform shirt and black pants and they looked like they were pressed to creases. He had graying black hair and brown eyes. Mac thought he looked like he was of Native American heritage.

"I'm Simon Blackhawk," the chief said and shook Mac's hand.

"Mac Taylor."

"You're an important man in New York, I hear."

"Well, I don't know but I'm the head of the crime lab. Danny Messer works for me."

"Yes." Chief Blackhawk took out a file. "I'm sorry we don't know any more than we do but these people are very elusive. They know how to get away with their crimes."

"Have there been any threats, talk on the streets?"

"No. That's why we can't find any clues. No one knows anything."

Mac considered that as he sat down. "Someone has to know something, Chief," he said. "I have an idea. They should take the security cameras in this town offline. Don't run them on computers that are online. Record the footage somewhere in the building. If they're not connected, they can't get into them."

"Yes, you're right about that but you know that computers run everything especially scanners."

"Well, they could take that one computer offline."

"That's a good idea. Maybe you should go around town and see what you can hear," Chief Blackhawk said. "Since folks don't know you, they might be talking about something."

"Maybe I will. I'll let you know if I find out anything. Have there been any calls or anything?"

"No, just nothing. There has been a rumor going around that these men are being held a slaves, but there's no justification for that."

"Where did the rumor come from?"

"The wife of one of the men. She thinks he was kidnapped by some prison camp."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because there has been a rumor going around for years about some secret group over in Idaho who kidnap people to work in mines for them and the people are never heard from again. They even say that these people have illegal gambling rings going on over there and some other things. We haven't found anything like that."

"How many people have disappeared from this area?"

"Only five around here that I know of."

"What about other places?"

"I don't know. There have been disappearances here and there. Who can say whether they were the same people or not?"

"And none of them show up murdered?"

"None."

Mac scowled at that. "That means they are most likely still alive somewhere."

Chief Blackhawk leaned on his desk. "Do you know how many valleys and canyons there are around these parts?" he asked. "There are so many places that they could throw a body and it never be found, you would be surprised."

"Well, I'm going to mosey around town if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, but be careful."

"I will."

Mac left the station and went out to the truck. He figured the local diner was a good place to start. He was hungry anyway. He went over to the diner that was right in the middle of town. It was pretty crowded but there was room for him to get in. There were definitely all kinds of people in there but there were a lot of hunters in there, or at least Mac assumed they were hunters. They were dressed in camouflage.

As Mac sat down, his phone rang again. He took it off his side and answered, "Taylor."

"Long time, no see, Taylor."

Mac was silent a moment. "Who is this?"

"Oh, surely you haven't forgotten me, Taylor. You must have lost all your competition when I was discharged for conduct unbecoming an officer."

Mac frowned. "Bailey."

"Oh, so you do remember. It's nice to be remembered."

"What do you want?"

"Do you know a guy named Danny Messer?"

Mac clinched his teeth. "What about him?" he asked.

"Oooh, I hear some anger in your voice. He must be something to you."

"You? You kidnapped Danny?"

"I knew it would bring you over here. You always were loyal."

"Where is Danny?"

"He's right here at my place. Why don't you come on over for a visit?"

"If you hurt him…"

"Oh, don't go with the threats, Taylor! You don't have any leverage here."

"I want to talk to him."

"I don't want to get up and walk over there. I will tell you this, he's a fair fighter, but he doesn't know much about endurance."

Mac thought his blood would boil. "What have you done to him?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's a little sore, but he'll live."

"Where is he?"

"I'll let you know when we'll come for you. If you bring anyone with you, I'll kill him and his wife and daughter too."

Mac tried to contain his anger but he heard the call end. He looked at the phone but of course, there was no caller ID. Just then, the waitress walked over to him. "Sorry it took me so long to get to you, Honey," she said. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, thanks," Mac said. He was steaming inside already but he thought he might drink some coffee anyway. He had not seen Howard Bailey in years but he remembered him. He was always in trouble and drinking. He finally got into trouble with a woman and was discharged. He had blamed Mac because Mac told the truth about what happened. He had thought Mac was soft and he always wanted to challenge him. Mac had always met his challenge however and Bailey had only gotten angrier and more competitive.

Mac remembered the time when Bailey had challenged him to drink several shots of vodka. Being young and ignorant, Mac had taken the challenge, but he had never done it again. After that it was about games and weight lifting, and then it was about a girl and drinking again. He had gotten drunk the night before he was on duty the next morning. He had made a mistake that got someone killed. Bailey had had so many complaints against him about fighting and everything else, he was discharged. Mac had told them that he saw Bailey drinking at the bar and that he had been drunk when he left. Bailey had wanted him to lie and say that he had not been drunk. Mac did not lie that day and he frowned on lying. It never did anything but lead to trouble.

Mac ate his lunch and thought about the situation he was in. He hoped Danny was alright and he hoped Bailey would let Danny go when he went to him…and he would go. He would not let this guy hurt Danny and his family on his account. If Bailey wanted a fight with him, he would give it to him.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Mac did not go back to Lindsay's dad's house. Instead, he stayed in a hotel and told Lindsay he would see her the next day. He did not tell her that Howard Bailey had called him. He knew she would be even more upset if she thought he was putting himself in danger. He would tell her if he went to meet with Bailey. He did not want her to panic.

Mac lay down on the bed and watched the snow fall outside. The wind seemed to have died down a little now and the snow was just gently falling to the ground. He wanted to know where Danny was and he wanted him out of there. That was the deal he would make with Bailey. He would bring Danny and let him go.

At around Midnight, Mac's phone rang. He grabbed it off the nightstand. "Taylor," he answered.

"Were you asleep, Taylor?" Bailey asked.

"What do you want, Bailey? Where is Danny?"

"He's resting."

"I'll come to you but you have to let him go."

"So, you're willing to trade yourself for him?"

"Yes."

"He must be very important to you."

"He is. Let him go."

"We'll bring him to the meeting but you better be alone or he will not be alive long."

"I will be alone."

"Meet me outside town at the old barn on Highway 86. It's an old abandoned barn, you can't miss it."

"Bring Danny with you."

"He'll be there. You just be there."

"I will."

Mac ended the call and stood up. He knew he had to call Lindsay but he could not tell her where he was going. He dialed her number and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello," Lindsay answered.

"Lindsay, you won't hear from me for a while," Mac said.

"What? Why? Where are you?"

"I can't tell you, but don't worry about me."

"Mac…"

Mac ended the call before Lindsay could protest anymore. He went out and checked out of the hotel and then headed out to the old barn. He made sure no one was following him but he did not see anyone. Bailey had been right when he said he could not miss that old barn. It was huge even in the dark. He pulled into the drive that went to the old barn and turned off his lights. When he got down to the barn, someone opened the door and he drove the truck in. It was dark inside the barn but when the door closed, lights came on. Mac's eyes were dazzled for a moment. He got out of the truck.

"Alright, Bailey! I'm here!" Mac said. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Taylor," Bailey replied as he stepped from behind the pickup truck.

"Where's Danny?"

"He's here."

"Let him take this truck and go back."

"Only when you're in my custody, Taylor."

"Show him to me!" Mac demanded.

Bailey motioned to someone and they got Danny out of the van that was there in the barn. Mac stared at Danny a moment and then looked at Bailey. "What have you done to him?" he asked as he saw the bruises on Danny's face.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Mac went over to him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll live. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to get you out of this and back to your family."

"No! You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"You don't have a choice. You're going to take this truck and you're going back to Lindsay."

"Mac!"

Bailey walked up behind Danny and gave him a shot. "What are you doing?" Mac asked.

Danny passed out before he could say anything. "He'll wake up after we're gone from here and he can go back," Bailey said. "Now get in the truck, Taylor."

Mac glared at him but he had no choice if he wanted to help Danny. "You put Danny in that truck."

They put Danny in the truck and laid him down in the seat. Mac went with them to the other truck and then they gave him a shot as well…

When Mac woke up, he was lying on a cot in a room with several windows that had bars on them. He sat up as he realized he must be where they had been holding Danny. He sat up and looked around him. It was still dark outside and there was a fireplace with a fire in it. At least they did not want to freeze him to death. He wondered what was going to happen now that they had him there. He was glad Danny was not there anymore though.

Danny was definitely not relieved. He was on his way back to town now. He grimaced at the pain in his side. He thought he had a cracked rib. He wondered if Lindsay knew what was going on now. He finally made it to town and went to the police station. He got out and hurried inside. When he walked in, everyone in there looked at him as he brought in a lot of cold air. "Where's the chief?" Danny asked.

"He's out to supper," one of the officers answered. "Can we help you?" They could all see he had been beat up.

"I'm Danny Messer! I need to talk to the chief!"

"Danny Messer? Aren't you the one who was kidnapped?"

"Yes! They have Mac now!"

"What?"

Danny was starting to get miserable. He was in pain and being upset and yelling was not helping. An officer came over to him. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Danny thought he was going to be sick but he had to help Mac if he could. "Can I just sit down?" he asked.

"Yes, come over here."

The officer showed Danny to a chair and he sat down. "I'm calling the chief," another officer said.

"I'm Ken Barnett," the officer with Danny said. "I know some about this case but I don't know much."

"I was kidnapped yesterday," Danny said. "I found out that the guy who kidnapped me was after Mac. Tonight, he traded my freedom to get Mac. I don't know where they are."

"They let you go to get him?"

"Yes! Mac is in danger! They are forcing people to fight out there, and gambling."

Barnett was writing all that down. "You were forced to fight?" he asked.

"Yes. They took me into an arena and there were probably two hundred people in there as an audience. I had to fight some guy. I don't know who he was or how long he had been there. We didn't have a chance to talk to each other. He fought and I had to fight too. Tonight, they brought me out there to an old barn and Mac was there. They put me to sleep and when I woke up, they were all gone with Mac and I came back here."

"You don't have any idea where you were?"

"No. It was out in the woods somewhere."

"Gravel road?"

"Yeah."

"Can you describe the guy?"

"Yeah." Danny held his ribs. "I want to call my wife."

"Sure."

Danny got the phone and dialed the number…

Lindsay was looking out the window when she heard her phone ring. "Hello," she answered.

"Lindsay."

Lindsay gasped. "Danny?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the police station."

"You are? How did you get away?"

"Lindsay, did you know Mac was going to trade himself for me?"

Lindsay was shocked. "No. What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later. I love you, Babe."

"I love you too. Do you want me to come and get you? Are you okay?"

"I think I have to make a stop at the hospital before I come home," Danny said.

"Why?"

"I think I have a broken rib. I'll tell you what happened later."

"I'm coming down there."

"No. The roads are bad, just stay there. I'll be home soon."

"Danny, I want to come to you."

"I know you do and I want you here but the roads are dangerous."

Lindsay knew he was right but her heart was conflicted. "What about Mac?" she asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. "I don't know where they are."

"How do we help him?"

Danny wished he knew the answer to that. "I didn't know he was going to do that," he said. "I couldn't stop him or them."

"It's not your fault," Lindsay said. "Mac wanted you to be safe."

"We're going to find him."

"You hurry and get home."

"I will."

Lindsay hung up the phone. She wanted to cry. Then her dad came in there. "Who was that?" he asked.

"It was Danny," Lindsay replied. "They let him go."

"What?"

"Mac…he traded himself for Danny."

Mr. Munroe was shocked. "There's no way to know where he is?" he asked.

"No, but Danny will be home later. He has to go to the hospital."

"Do you want to go to him? You know I'll watch over Lucy."

Lindsay nodded. "He wanted me to stay here," she said.

"And are you going to?"

Lindsay looked at him and then smiled. "I don't want to, but I guess I should."

"It's hard to wait."

"I know."

Danny was on his way to the ER. He was ready to get some help with this pain. He could not help but worry about Mac either. He wondered what would happen to him over there in that place. He hated the fact that Mac had gone into that to save him. It made him feel terrible.

Howard Bailey walked into the place where Mac was being held prisoner. They glared at each other. "So, I see you're still getting what you want, Taylor," Bailey said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mac asked. "I've worked for what I have."

"You run over whoever you have to."

"Your problem is that you don't know how to set your priorities. You always wanted to party too much."

"Don't lecture me. You just cheated."

"I didn't cheat anything! I worked for it! You could have been successful if you had left the bottle alone!"

Bailey grabbed Mac and shoved him into the wall. Mac glared and him as they were face to face. "We'll see who's better in that ring," Bailey said.

"Do you think this is going to prove anything?" Mac asked. "You think you can bully your way into success?"

"I make a lot of money, most likely more than you do."

"Mine is made legally."

"So? I'm going to make a bundle off of you."

Mac shoved him and would have liked to do more but Bailey pulled out a knife. "I'd like to finish you right here, Taylor," he said. "But I'll wait. I'm going to enjoy the money that I make off of you more than all the other."

"You won't enjoy it. My team won't give up until they find you."

"You always have a bunch of people loyal to you, don't you? Well, I have some too."

"I earn their respect."

"That guy didn't have any problems letting you take his place."

Mac frowned. "He didn't have a choice, and I wouldn't have it any different."

"I hope you can still fight, Taylor. You always did think you were better than everybody else."

"You just thought that because you couldn't hold your own and now you try to take it by force."

"Are you getting nervous?"

"I'm sure you don't fight fair."

"Dirty as ever."

Mac nodded. "Well, I'll try to oblige you."

"You? Fight dirty?"

"If you think this is going to be an easy fight, you better think again."

Bailey frowned. "We'll see, Taylor."

Bailey left and Mac sat down on the cot. He dreaded that fight but he supposed he had no choice. He did not see any way out of this place.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was upset and in no mood to stay in an emergency room. He wanted to find Mac. "That guy will probably kill him," Danny declared to the chief who had come to see him. "We have to find him."

"Unless you know where that place is, I don't know where to look," Chief Blackhawk said. "Now, we want you to give a description of the guy to a sketch artist and maybe somebody knows him."

"Right." Danny knew he was going to have to settle for that because he had no idea where they had come from. They had blindfolded him on the way out, and did not remove the blindfold until they were in the barn. He knew that guy could not be wanting anything good with Mac. If he would go to all this trouble to get him, he was going to do his worst.

The sketch artist stayed with Danny until they had a good photo of the guy who had kidnapped him. "We'll get this out to everyone and see if anyone knows him," Chief Blackhawk said. "We don't have any evidence that he has committed any murders so far."

"He can't be kidnapping people for good reasons," Danny said. "You think I got this broken rib from being treated right?"

"I know you want to find him. I want to find him too but we have to have time. We've been trying to find these people for months."

"I know, I just don't think Mac has much time."

"I understand but we're going to get this picture out on the wire and see what comes up. Did you hear any names?"

"No. I'm just surprised that he let me go."

"I guess he's a man of his word."

"Then why is he doing all this?"

"He must have a big grudge against your friend."

"Mac's one of the most honest, caring people I know. Why would anyone have a grudge against him?"

"Maybe something that happened a long time ago."

Danny did not know much about Mac's past. Mac was very private when it came to all that. He never told them anything, except once in a while they would learn some little tidbit about his military days. Other than that, it was all a mystery. Danny folded his arms as he realized just how little they knew about Mac. He would have to say that he knew absolutely nothing about him except just things in general.

When Danny got out of the ER, the chief drove him to Lindsay's dad's house and a deputy brought the truck back too. Lindsay came out the door. "Danny!" she exclaimed and ran to him.

"I'm alright," Danny said.

Lindsay clung to him as they walked to the house. She was so relieved that Danny was there even though she was worried about Mac too. They went into the house and stood there holding each other a few minutes. "Who are they?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied.

"What happened to you?"

"He made me fight this guy. I got a broken rib in the process and a sore jaw. He kept talking about the 'big' fight. I think he intends to fight Mac himself."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't even know the guy's name. They made sure they didn't say names around me."

Danny sighed as he felt exhausted. "I have to get some sleep," he said.

"Come on," Lindsay replied.

They went down the hall and looked in on Lucy on the way to their room. Danny was glad he was back but he could not really enjoy it much because Mac was out there.

Mac paced back and forth in the room he was in. He supposed he should be sleeping and resting but he could not at the moment. He knew if Bailey intended to fight him, he would show no mercy. Mac folded his arms. He supposed he would have to show no mercy too. He would not stand there and let the guy beat him senseless. He knew he might not come out of this alive because he knew that people who carried grudges this long were ruthless and heartless. He finally lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He could hear the fire popping in the fireplace. He knew he was in for a difficult time but he had to get Danny out of here for that sweet little girl of his. She needed her father. He did not regret doing what he did.

Just as Mac was about to fall asleep, he heard the door opening. He sat up on the side of the bed as Howard Bailey came in. A guard came in with him and stood beside the door with a gun. "What do you want now?" Mac asked.

Bailey walked to the other side of the room and sat down on the cot over there. "Why did you give yourself up for that guy who works for you?" he asked. "Are you trying to be some sort of hero?"

Mac stared at him a moment. "Do you have any idea what love is?" he asked.

"Is that what it is? What do you have to do with them?"

"We don't just work together, they are like family to me. I'm not afraid to love people around me. I know I can trust them and they know they can trust me."

"You always did have all the answers, but it still doesn't explain why you did it. Would he do that for you?"

Mac frowned. "He doesn't have to," he said. "He has a family. I don't have that."

"Oh, so it's about the women."

"You are and always have been a jerk."

"Maybe I have but I'm not a traitor. I let your friend go like I said I would."

"And I gave myself up to you too. You're the one who caused yourself to be discharged. I had nothing to do with that."

"You told them I was drunk. You didn't know that!"

"Are you kidding? Everybody around knew when you were drunk! I had warned you about drinking. You went too far! You got somebody killed!"

Mac could see the rage in Bailey's eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this fight," Bailey said. "You always thought you were so perfect."

"I did not," Mac replied. "I did what I was supposed to do."

"You still know how to fight?"

"Are you trying to size up your opponent? It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

Bailey stood up and Mac stood up too. "I'm not afraid of you, Taylor, if that's what you're implying," Bailey said.

"I didn't say you were afraid. I said you're sizing me up. You must be wondering if you can beat me. You wouldn't want to get beat in front of your minions."

"I won't. You better be warming up, Taylor, cause our fight is tomorrow night. I'll be ready for you and we're going to have a big crowd watching."

"I don't know how you've kept this secret for so long but you're about to be found out."

"I doubt it. People enjoy this too much to rat it out and you're a rat but you're not telling anybody anything."

"Are you the one who has been kidnapping people around here?" Mac asked.

"You'd like me to admit that, wouldn't you?"

"I thought you weren't afraid and aren't going to be caught."

Bailey frowned. "Yeah, I have been and they're all here. Some of them are not good fighters but they're learning," he said. "Some are still recovering."

"You can't do that to people! Why are you doing this?"

"I told you…money."

"Just get out of here. I don't want to talk to you," Mac said.

"I'll leave, but only because this conversation is boring," Bailey replied. He walked over to the door and then turned back to Mac. "I guess you're not married, are you?"

Mac frowned. "Are you?" he asked.

"No but I thought you were before. What did she do? Get tired of you?"

"No, she died."

"Well I guess everything hasn't always worked out for you then."

Mac did not say anything and Bailey went on out. Mac laid back down on the cot. It was after 230 in the morning and he was tired…

The next morning, Mac woke up to a lot of motors running, or it sounded like a lot. It sounded like heavy equipment and trucks too. He could hear people yelling too. He went over to one of the windows but where he was, he could not see around the building behind the one he was in. He wondered what they were doing. He had not seen anything when he got here because it had been dark and he was unconscious too.

Danny thought he was even sorer that morning. He did not think he could do anything to help Mac in this condition. He knew that chief was going to get that picture out though. Lindsay turned on the TV as they sat at the table and they saw the picture on the news. "Well, I guess we have to just wait now," Danny said.

"I hope they can find him before it's too late for Mac," Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, I hate it because he let them take him to get me out of there."

"I do too but I know why he did."

"I know why but I don't like it. His life is no less important than mine."

"I know that but he doesn't see it that way."

Danny leaned on the table. "Where could they be?" he asked.

"There is so much area around here where no one lives, they could be out there anywhere." Lindsay looked at Danny. "Did you hear anything while you were there?"

Danny thought a moment and shook his head. "No, but they had this big arena where they have the fights," he said. "They put the fighters in a cage and they either fight or I don't know what happens. The guy they put me in there with didn't have to have any coaxing. I didn't want to fight him but I didn't have a choice. He attacked me like a wild animal."

"And what did he look like after you were done?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, he had a black eye, busted lip, a swollen nose, and I'm sure he was sore in a few other places."

"How did you get out of it?"

"I knocked him out."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know. I had never seen him before."

"It wouldn't be likely that you had because you're not from around here."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew something."

"How long did it take to get out there?"

"An hour at least."

"Where did they keep you?" Lindsay asked.

"In a cabin that looked like it was built for just that purpose. It had bars on the windows."

"You couldn't see out?"

"It was surrounded so I couldn't see anything but the buildings beside it."

Lindsay thought they could not find anything but dead ends, and she hoped it would not be Mac's end.

Mac was pacing around the cabin he was in when someone came in bringing his breakfast. The man set the tray on a table beside the door. "Eat up," he said. "We wouldn't want you to get weak before your big fight tonight."

Mac frowned and walked over to the tray as the man left. He was surprised that the food was not frozen as cold as it was outside. He had heard the weather forecast and the temperature was below zero out there and he did not even want to think about the wind chill. He was not used to this kind of weather and he did not know how anyone could be out in it but they were obviously doing something out there in all that snow. He thought maybe they were plowing the snow away preparing for tonight. He wondered how many people were going to come out in this weather for this fight. Were they that desperate?

Mac ate his breakfast and then did some pushups, sit-ups and stretches. He had not fought anyone in a long time but he ran when he could and usually that was at least three times a week and he also swam on mornings that he did not run. He was not out of shape by any means, and if Bailey thought he was going to have an easy fight, he was mistaken. Mac figured the man would fight as dirty as he could and would cheat if he got the chance. He looked out the window and wondered what his outcome would be. He did not want to die but he would rather be here than for Danny to be here.

At around Noon, another tray was brought in, and Mac could see that the snow was falling again, and the wind was howling. "What do you hope to accomplish by this?" Mac asked. "Do you really think people are going to come out in this for a fight?"

The guard looked at Mac and laughed. "Are you kidding?" he asked and went on out the door.

Mac just stood there a moment and then uncovered the food. It was not hot but it was not frozen so he sat down and started eating. Then he heard someone coming in the door. Bailey was there this time. He came in and sat down across from Mac again and folded his arms. "You like watching people eat?" Mac asked. "Or did you come in just to stare?"

"I'm just checking up on you, Taylor," Bailey replied. "I know you. If you get half a chance, you'll escape."

"Well, I guess you know me better than I thought. Wouldn't you want to escape if you were in my position?"

Bailey frowned. "What kind of fighting do you want to do?" he asked. "Once we're locked in that cage, it's all-out war."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"I fight dirty."

"Oh, I know that. I'm sure you're going to do everything you can to incapacitate me…permanently if you can." Mac looked at him. "But you better know that I'm going to do the same thing."

"A worthy opponent always makes a fight worth watching," Bailey said.

"Good. You're not going to cheat, are you? When I start beating you, you're not going to call for help?"

Bailey stood up. "I don't need help to beat you, Taylor," he said through clinched teeth.

"No weapons, right? I'm not exactly armed since you took everything I had."

"No weapons, just plain old fighting."

"No hitting below the belt?"

"Aw, come on, you don't want to take all the fun out of it, do you? You can hit anywhere you want."

"Just remember, that means I can too."

"Listen, Taylor, you're not going to have much opportunity to hit me."

"We'll see, won't we? Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Your honesty and compassion is yours."

Bailey sat back down and stared at Mac who just stared back. "What did you do when you got out of the Marines?" Bailey asked.

Mac blew out a breath. "This is not a friendly chat we're having here," he said. "I would just as soon not discuss anything with you. I think you know what I'm doing."

"You just went into the police force, huh?"

"Yeah, I did. It was what I wanted."

"Come on and admit it…you've done something that you regret."

Mac frowned. "Yeah, I have. Is that what you want to hear? I've done plenty I regret, but you got to keep moving forward. You can't live in the past."

"You think I live in the past?"

"Yeah. You want to fight me over something that happened over twenty years ago. That's pretty much living in the past."

"Some things from the past come back to haunt you, and I'm just making money."

"Why don't you do something less violent?"

"Like what?"

"You always liked cards."

Bailey laughed. "I gave that up a long time ago," he said. "I went to Vegas and lost a bundle, well, I didn't want anymore of that."

"So, you turned to fighting."

"Some people are good at it, Taylor. I hope you are. I wouldn't want this fight to be too short."

Mac rolled his eyes and took another bite of the food he was eating. "You know what Marine fighting is about, don't you? Inflicting the most pain using the least amount of energy so the fight gets over fast. When you're on a battle field you don't have time to stand and slug it out with somebody."

"So you think this fight is going to be quick?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you're worried."

Mac looked at him. "Aren't you? Why are you in here talking to me like we're old friends if you're not worried?"

"I just want to see if you're still as stubborn as you were back then. I see you are."

"You know, we're probably going to seriously injure each other. I hope you have some medical personnel around here somewhere."

"Don't worry, they won't let me suffer too much."

Mac frowned. "Then what? After the fight?"

"Maybe I'll throw you out somewhere and you can find your way back to town. You're lucky you have that fireplace there, you know. You know how cold it is out there?"

"I have an idea."

"Tonight will be the coldest night so far. You think you can survive?"

"I'll do what I have to do."

Danny and Lindsay were at the police station again, but they had not found anything yet. "It's so cold nobody is sticking their heads out," Chief Blackhawk said.

"So you're giving up?" Danny asked. "We can't just give up on finding Mac."

"We're not giving up, but you have to be realistic. There's no way we can get out there searching through woods and wilderness in this weather. We can't even get a chopper up."

"He's right Danny," Lindsay said. "I mean, the wind chill up here is cold enough that if you throw a glass of hot water in the air, it freezes before it gets to the ground. It's brutal and nobody can be out in it long and survive."

"I don't like this," Danny said. "He sacrificed himself to get me out of there. You know what that's like?"

"Danny, Mac would want us to take care of Lucy. He did this for her…and us."

"I know but I don't have to like it."

"The wind will die down soon and we'll be able to search."

"It will be a day or two," Chief Blackhawk said. "We're going to do everything we can in the mean time though."

"I know," Danny replied. "I just hope it's enough."


	6. Chapter 6

As the afternoon wore on, Mac did a few exercises to keep his muscles warmed up. He stretched and ran in place. He knew this was not going to be an easy fight but he had no choice. He had not seen the arena yet but Bailey had said something about a cage. Mac figured they would be locked in a cage to fight and would not get out until one of them was down…or dead. He wished he could find a way to get out of here and get a phone but even if he did, he would not know how to tell them where they were and did not know how long it took to get there.

Mac stood in front of the fireplace and tried to get warmed up good. It was hard for even a fireplace to combat this cold. He paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. He could not help but be nervous. He did not want to fight Howard Bailey. Not only was he nervous about what Bailey might do to him, he was also nervous about what he himself might have to do in order to survive. What would happen after that fight? Would they kill him? He knew no matter how that fight went, it was not going to be good for him. He hoped maybe they would just let him go, but that hope was just that…hope.

Mac kept the fire going all evening but the wind seemed to come through the walls. He hoped it would be warm in that arena. He figured there was nothing worse than hitting someone with a cold fist. He had searched the whole cabin he was in but there was no way out except through the door. The only vents in the place were so small he would not even be able to get his arm through it. He had even tested the ceiling tiles but they were screwed and welded into place.

Mac could not eat much at supper that night. He was thinking too much about that fight. He could already hear vehicles outside, and he could also hear motors. He wondered if that arena ran on generators. He also wondered how they could have all this here and no one knows except ones they want to know. Then again, it was a state of small population and it was not called the "Big Sky" country for nothing, and he was not even sure he was still in Montana.

At around 8:30 pm, three guards came to get Mac. He wanted to resist but what good would it do? He put his heavy coat on and zipped it. He almost lost his breath when that cold wind hit him. He had had "brain freeze" before but it felt like it would freeze his lungs too. The guards seemed to be in a hurry too. They got him to the arena and got him inside. Mac was glad it was warm in there. He was shocked to see how many people were there in the stands. It was like bleachers and there was a cage in the middle with a fighting ring in the middle of that. Mac tried to pull away from them but they aimed their weapons at him. He did not want to but he let them take him to another room where he was locked in. "Put on that uniform," one of them said.

Mac looked at the military fatigues that were lying on a chair in the room. "I will not!" Mac yelled. "You can tell him I won't!"

"Put it on, Taylor, or we'll strip you and put it on you!"

Mac was angry now. He grabbed the uniform and put it on. He did not like the idea of disgracing the uniform like that…or that was how he felt about it. He had worked hard for his uniform and he did not like the idea of wearing it for a fight like this. He paced around the room wondering how Bailey knew his sizes. He did not have to wait long because they came to get him. They took Mac down a long hallway and he could hear the yelling and cheering as they were going toward the arena, and there was even an emcee with a microphone stirring up the crowd, telling them what was about to happen. Mac tried to resist but it did no good. They carried him to the cage and unlocked the door. Mac would not go in willingly so they shoved him in and locked the door behind him.

Now Mac could hear jeering and whistling as the emcee told the crowd who he was. He thought there were probably as many women as men and they looked to be all ages. Mac could not help but wonder how all this could be going on and the authorities did not know it. One of the women even flashed him. Mac looked around him. He was trapped and no way out but to fight his way out.

Mac saw that the door on the other side of the cage was being opened and Howard Bailey came in. Then there was loud cheering as the emcee introduced him as the champion. Bailey raised his arms and walked around like he was a star and he got a loud ovation. Mac swallowed hard as he thought about what was about to happen. He was locked in a cage with a man who would like nothing better than to kill him.

Bailey finally turned his attention to Mac. "Well, Taylor, are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" Mac asked.

"I've been ready. This will be the biggest fight they've ever seen. You look a little worried."

"There's no point to this."

"Maybe to you."

Danny could not sleep. He was standing and looking out the window at the falling snow. He had seen a lot of snow before but he did not know if he had seen this much. It seemed to make his rib hurt worse. He could not help but wonder what was happening to Mac…and it was because of him, and he had no way of helping him. Why could he not have been more careful? All he had been thinking about was getting back home. Maybe if he…

"Danny."

Danny looked around to see Lindsay coming into the room. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I can't sleep."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I can't sleep."

Lindsay hugged his arm as they looked out the window. "I'm worried about him too," she said.

"It's my fault. If Mac dies it will be my fault."

"Danny, this is not your fault. It is that guy who kidnapped you, and mine too. After all, I was the one who called Mac."

"I should have been watching. I should have seen something. I'm a cop."

"Danny, Mac wanted you out of there," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, but I don't want him there either."

Lindsay did not know what to say. She hated the idea that Mac was in a place possibly being beat up, or worse. She knew it could not be anything good.

Mac watched as Bailey got ready for the fight. "No need to wait any longer," Bailey said.

"I guess not," Mac replied.

Mac bent his knees and waited for Bailey to make a move. "You don't show any fear," Bailey said.

Mac did not reply. He knew he was just trying to distract him. Even the crowd seemed to be on the edge of their seats in anticipation. He could feel the tension in the air as Bailey circled around him.

Suddenly, Bailey came at him. Mac met him with strong resistance and did not let him knock him down. Bailey tried to kick Mac's leg out from under him but Mac took advantage of his off-balance stance. He grabbed Bailey's arms and tripped him by kicking his legs out from under him.

Bailey fell flat of his back and Mac punched him in the stomach but Bailey was mad now. He was up and tackled Mac. Mac hit the floor hard but it was one of those padded floors, so they both bounced. However, Bailey hit Mac in the groin with his fist. Mac yelled out with pain as he heard the crowd cheering. He did not have time to think about how revolting that was nor about the pain. Bailey was about to hit him again.

Mac kicked Bailey in the face and then got to his feet. He had to grit his teeth to stay upright. He did not know if he had his breath back or not but he had to get his mind on this fight. He decided in a split second that he would have to go on the offensive or he was going to wind up hurt bad and lose this fight.

Before Bailey could get his balance back completely, Mac attacked. He grabbed Bailey by the arm and twisted it, and then he elbowed him in the nose. He would have dislocated his elbow but Bailey came around with his other fist and gave Mac a bloody nose. He would have hit Mac again but Mac caught his fist and shoved him backward and then hit him in the stomach. Bailey grunted but then he grabbed Mac and managed to get him in a headlock.

Mac elbowed Bailey in the ribs as hard as he could but he had to do it four times before Bailey lost his grip. By that time, Mac was starting to see spots. He coughed and got his breath back and whirled around before Bailey could grab him from behind again. Bailey slammed his fist into the side of Mac's head. Mac hit the floor again and he felt like he was moving in slow motion as everything around him seemed to be silent for a few seconds. He could not seem to concentrate for a moment.

Mac realized Bailey was about to kick him and suddenly his reflexes were back. He grabbed his foot and twisted it with both arms. Bailey yelled out as his knee popped, and he crashed to the floor. The crowd seemed to be divided. Mac could hear booing and cheering, and then someone yelled, "Kill him!"

Surprisingly, Bailey got to his feet. Mac was up too and they faced each other, both of them in pain and with bloody noses and lips. "Do we really have to continue this?" Mac asked.

"You had enough?" Bailey asked.

"You look like you may have had enough."

"Don't try to use me for an excuse."

"I won't!" Mac suddenly lunged at Bailey, surprising him. Instead of tackling him like Bailey thought he would, Mac dodged around him and elbowed him in the back. Then he grabbed him in a headlock.

Bailey was taller than Mac and he lifted him off the floor as he bent forward, but Mac did not let go. Bailey then flipped him over his shoulder. When Mac was on the floor, Bailey tried to stomp his face, but Mac rolled over and attempted to get up, but just as he got to a crouching position, Bailey kicked him under the chin.

Mac fell flat of his back. He shook his head trying to clear it as he was attempting to get up again but Bailey was showing no mercy. He kicked Mac in the stomach. Mac knew he had to get up but that kick knocked the breath out of him and he was hurting. Bailey was coming at him again. Mac rolled away from him and finally got back to his feet but Bailey tackled him again. Mac thought he was starting to lose this battle, but he could not give up. Bailey was trying to get his hands around Mac's neck to choke him much to the delight of the audience.

Mac was in a power struggle with him. He finally had to let go of one of Bailey's hands since he was sitting on top of him. As Bailey got his hands around his neck, Mac jabbed his fingers into his eyes. That definitely broke his grip on Mac's throat. Mac tried to shove him off but Bailey was furious now. He hit Mac so hard, he thought he might have loosened a tooth, but it did give him the opportunity to get one of his legs out. He kicked Bailey in the chest knocking him off.

Mac was out of breath as he got to his feet. He knew he could not get desperate or he would lose this fight. He had to think before he acted. Bailey came up from the floor in a rage. He grabbed Mac and slammed him into the fence with a yell of rage. Mac knew he had to let himself get mad…and he was that now. He popped Bailey's ears and then kneed him in the groin. "That's payback!" Mac growled. And when Bailey bent, Mac slammed his face into his knee.

Bailey staggered backward with a bloody face. Mac was not done yet. He punched him twice making the injury to his nose even worse. Bailey caught Mac's next punch and then hit Mac in the ribs. Then he grabbed Mac by the ears. Mac realized he was trying to twist his head. He punched Bailey in the ribs twice to get him back. They glared at each other for a second and then began a series of hard punches that left them both staggering and left even this hardened audience cringing.

"Are you tired yet?" Bailey asked with blood streaming down his face.

"Shut up!" Mac yelled. He was mad and hurting and he did not want to hear any stupid talk.

They met in another power struggle. Mac knew he had hurt Bailey's right knee before and he was favoring it now. Mac kicked that knee and it buckled. Bailey went down to his knees and Mac showed no mercy. He punched him right in that sore nose, twice. Just as he thought Bailey would fall, he grabbed his legs and jerked them out from under him.

Mac crashed to the floor again since his strength was waning and before he could recover, Bailey punched him in the groin again. Mac thought he was in so much pain that his body was almost numb now, but his brain knew he had been punched again. He felt like the world was swirling around him for a few seconds which was long enough for Bailey to get over him and start pounding his face.

As he pounded him, Mac thought it would be so easy to just give up, but then he thought of Danny. If he died here, Danny would always think it was his fault. Bailey was shocked when Mac caught his next punch. He looked into Mac's green eyes and did not see rage…he saw something else.

Mac used Bailey's surprise to his advantage and punched him in the throat. Bailey grabbed his throat and fell backward. Mac got up which brought a loud wave of booing and cheering from the audience. He got over to Bailey and grabbed him by the collars. Bailey was still gasping for breath. "It's over," Mac said and punched him. He punched him twice more to make sure he was out.

Mac stood up and staggered backward. The crowd was incredibly loud. The next thing Mac knew, he was lying on the floor. He wondered what would happen to him now, but he had no more strength…


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Danny was up early. He was tired of hearing nothing. He was going down to that police station to see what they were doing. Lindsay was up too and she was going with him to make sure he did not cause too much trouble. "Danny, they're doing everything they can," she said.

"I want to see if we can do more," Danny replied. "It must be out there past that old barn somewhere."

"Do you know how many miles of nothing there are out there in the mountains and wilderness?"

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello," Lindsay answered.

"Lindsay, I was wondering what's going on," Jo said. "I haven't heard from Mac since he got out there."

Lindsay frowned. Jo did not even know that Mac was gone. "A lot has happened since he got out here, Jo," Lindsay said.

"Tell me."

"Well, the other day, Mac was contacted by some guy and he made a deal to let Mac give himself up in exchange for letting Danny go," Lindsay said.

"What! Who is this guy?"

"I don't know. He's someone who knows Mac."

"Where is Mac? And where is Danny?"

"Danny is here. Whoever the guy is, he kept his word and took Mac in exchange for Danny."

Jo could not believe what she was hearing. "And you just let him do that?" she asked.

"NO! I didn't let him do anything. I didn't even know he was going to do it. He called me and told me not to worry about him and then he hung up before I could find out what he was doing."

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't have let him do it."

"He did it to save Danny," Lindsay said.

"You don't have any idea where they are?"

"No. Danny doesn't know where he was and doesn't know which way they came from. They had him blindfolded. They met at some barn out there."

"Have you been to the barn to investigate?"

"Not yet. In case you didn't know, we're having quite a winter event over here."

"Yes, I have heard about it. There's no way we can even get over there right now."

"Don't worry. Danny and I are about to head down to the police station and see what we can do."

"Is Danny okay?"

"He's beat up but he's okay. I'm really worried about Mac, Jo."

Jo was worried too. "Do you have a picture of the guy who did this?" she asked.

"The chief does," Lindsay replied. "He has it on the wire here."

"I'd like a copy if I can get one. We'll see what we can dig up."

"I'll get you one."

"Great, and be careful."

"Don't worry."

Jo hung up the phone. She could not believe this was happening. Now Mac was missing and they did not know where he was…and what was worse, they did not even have a clue. She went into the computer lab. "Adam, I want you to do something for me," she said.

"Sure," Adam replied.

"See if you can get a list of everyone that Mac might have served with in the Marines," Jo said.

"Everyone? That would be a lot of people."

"I mean, anyone he would have been in a regiment with when he was serving on a ship," Jo said.

"Oh."

"Maybe that can narrow our list down and when we get that picture of the guy from Lindsay we can find out who he is."

"They have a picture?" Adam asked.

"Yes. It may be a drawing but we have to do the best we can."

"Right. I'll get on that now."

Jo went back to her office. She hoped they could do something to help Mac. He had sacrificed himself to help Danny…they could not let it be his death.

Mac opened his eyes slightly and wondered where he was for a moment but he realized he was in the cabin again and lying on the cot. He could not open his eyes very wide and he realized they must be swollen, and he thought his whole face was swollen…yes, it definitely was. He could not move his head much. He did not think he wanted to move. He remembered what he and Howard Bailey had done to each other in that fight. He tried to lick his lips but he tasted blood on them and swallowing was torture. He did not think anyone else was in the room now but he knew someone had been there because there was a bandage around his head. He knew the rest of his body must be one big sore and he did not want to move.

Just then, someone leaned over him. Mac was startled thinking it might be Bailey, but of course, it was not. "Just relax," the man said.

"Who are you?" Mac asked although he could barely move his jaw.

"I'm a doctor. You're pretty beat up."

"What are you doing here?"

"I take care of people after they get in that ring. It beats me why people want to beat each other's brains out."

Mac absorbed that. "I was put in there against my will," he informed him. "He kidnapped me, or he kidnapped one of my people and I traded myself for him."

The doctor stared at him a moment. "You mean you weren't here to make money?" he asked.

"No. Bailey wanted to…" Mac thought he was too sleepy to finish his sentence. "He had a grudge…Marines."

Mac was asleep again. The doctor stared at him a moment. He did not know people were being brought in this place against their will. He had often wondered why they were not very good fights some of the time. He did not watch the fight most of the time, but he had seen the one last night. It had definitely been more brutal than the others. He did not like Howard Bailey but he had been hired to take care of the contestants when they were done with their fights. He was a doctor and he would not risk his career for this. He would have to let this be known. He was not stupid though. He knew that someone would be mad about losing all this money so he would have to go about his normal routine until he was out of here. He looked at his patient. He did not know who he was but he had heard him called "Taylor". He had been in the back and could not hear when the emcee did his announcements. He did not hear the man's name but he was sure Taylor would be enough if someone was looking for him.

Danny and Lindsay arrived at the police station. The chief was in his office. "I haven't heard anything," Chief Blackhawk said. "If anyone knows that guy, they're not telling."

Danny sighed. "We want to go out there and take a look in that old barn," he said. "Maybe someone dropped something."

The chief considered that. "I don't know how many people may go out there to that old barn. It's abandoned and I catch teenagers in there all the time."

Danny looked at Lindsay. "And I thought nothing went on over here," he said.

"We don't live in the stone age," Lindsay replied.

"I can see that a lot more goes on here than I ever would have thought."

"You can go out there if you want," Chief Blackhawk said. "Be my guest."

"Thanks," Danny replied.

Danny and Lindsay went out to the truck. "I tell you, Montana, this weather is going to kill me," Danny said.

"I've seen the wind chill at eighty below," Lindsay replied. "This is nothing."

"That must be why you're so warm. Your body learned how to conserve body heat."

Lindsay laughed. "Women conserve more heat than men anyway. We're an incubator."

Danny looked at her with a confused look. "Incubator, huh? What would you say if I said that?"

"You're right."

"Oh."

They went out to the barn and got out of the truck. "I'm sure glad that wind has died down," Danny said. "It's more bearable without the wind."

"I agree," Lindsay replied.

They went into the barn and could plainly see where the vehicles had been parked the night before. "We might be able to get some good molds from these," Danny said as he looked at them.

"For now, we'll get pictures and send them to Adam," Lindsay replied. She took pictures of the tread marks. "These are well defined."

"Yeah, this ground is soft," Danny said. He squatted there a moment wishing that he could find anything that would help them find Mac. "We have to find him."

"We will."

Lindsay sent the pictures to Adam…

Adam got the pictures from Lindsay and began an analysis of the treads to find out what kind of vehicles they were. Every vehicle had distinctive treads and he could determine what kind of vehicle these would be from.

Jo had gotten the fax of the picture of the suspect. She was comparing it to pictures of people that Mac had been in the Marines with. She hoped she could come up with something. If the guy knew Mac from the past, it had to be from the Marines. Jo leaned back in her chair as the computer was searching. She thought of how little they knew about Mac. She knew hardly anything about him. He was so secretive about himself, no one could know much about him. She did not even know whether he had any brothers or sisters.

When Mac woke up again, he felt very warm. He knew he was still in the cabin, and he wondered what they would do to him. He had been surprised that a doctor was here with him. He still did not want to move because he knew where all he had been hit and jabbed. He figured moving would be like raking himself across a row of nails but he would eventually have to move. He did not want to be lying here stiff when they decided what they were going to do with him. He closed his eyes and moved his arm. He tried not to groan out loud but it was not easy. His hands were swollen and stiff from all that punching he did and his muscles felt like wads of pain. It was just like he had thought…his whole body was one big sore. Now that he was moving, everything was hurting, especially where he had been punched below the belt…twice. At least he did not have any broken bones, he did not think. His ribs were sore but he did not think any of them were broken. He turned over on his side thinking that he felt better not lying on his back. He wondered what kind of shape Bailey was in. He knew the man had a busted nose and a very sore knee. He thought he had injured that knee pretty badly. He was not sure he dislocated it but he had twisted it enough to make it very painful. He supposed Bailey was lying somewhere in pain too.

Just then, Mac heard someone unlocking the door. He turned over slowly and looked to see who was coming in. It was the doctor and the door was locked behind him. "I see you're awake now," the doctor said.

"Yes," Mac replied. "I wish I wasn't."

"You're in a lot of pain."

"I would say so."

The doctor looked toward the door and then sat down in a chair beside Mac's bed. He listened to his heart…or pretended to. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Mac Taylor. I'm here from New York."

"What were you doing here fighting?"

"Howard Bailey had kidnapped one of my people and I traded myself for him."

The doctor knew that was the same thing he had said before. "What do you mean, 'your people'?" he asked.

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor. I'm the head of the crime lab in New York."

The doctor stared at Mac. "The head of the crime lab?"

"Yes."

"And you traded yourself for one of your employees?"

"They're more than employees. What about Bailey?"

"Well, he's not much better off than you are. He certainly won't be fighting again anytime soon."

"Good."

The doctor leaned over Mac pretending to check his bandages. "Who should I contact to help you?" he whispered.

Mac looked at him. "You can contact Lindsay…well, her father, his last name is Munroe. I can't say I even know his first name."

"He lives here?"

"Yes outside Bozeman. And you can always contact the police. They know about this."

"They know about this place?"

"No, but they know about me."

"Oh. Okay then. I don't know when I'll get to leave today but I will tell you, you're a long way from Bozeman."

"I am?"

"Yes. You're in Idaho."

"Idaho?"

"Yeah, you're out in the Bitterroot Wilderness and Forest."

"No wonder they don't know about it."

"No one comes up here much this time of year. It's dangerous travel but they have cleared those roads. It even snowed last night too."

"It's so cold."

"Fifteen below this morning, but it's not as cold as yesterday."

Mac shivered thinking about it even though it hurt to shiver. When the doctor was finished with his exam, he stood up. "I'll do everything I can to help you," he said quietly.

"Be careful," Mac said. "They'll kill you."

"I know."

The doctor left the cabin. Mac finally had a little hope that he might get out of this alive. He knew Danny and Lindsay were most likely doing something to find him. He had to try to get up and get moving so if these people tried to do something to him, maybe he would be able to fight back. His danger was not over yet…he was sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Jo went to get a cup of coffee while she waited for the computer to finish its search. Adam almost ran into her as he was coming out of the computer lab. "Sorry!" Adam said.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Jo asked.

"Okay. I'm not really in a hurry. I just…"

"Okay, Adam, just tell me what you found."

"The tire treads that Lindsay sent me are from a Chevy Silverado Thirty-five hundred, H.D. That's one big truck and has a double axel in the back."

"Thanks, Adam." Jo took the printout and went back to her office. Her computer was beeping. She stared at the screen and then grabbed the phone.

Danny and Lindsay arrived back at the police station. Danny was hurting by this time but the chief was waiting for them. "I have some information," Chief Blackhawk said. He showed them the faxes he had gotten from Jo.

"That's him," Danny said as he saw Howard Bailey's picture and profile.

"The tire treads belong to a Chevy Silverado thirty-five hundred, H.D.," Chief Blackhawk said.

"A big truck," Lindsay said "Eye catchers."

"Yeah but we don't have a color."

"What about this guy?" Danny asked.

"I've been thinking about that. I can't recall seeing him."

"Maybe they're not even in Montana," Lindsay said. "Danny doesn't know how long it took them to get him over there."

"They put me to sleep," Danny replied.

"This is good information," Chief Blackhawk said. "But it doesn't help us find him. There's no address on this guy."

"Maybe he lives over there in that wilderness," Danny suggested. "But it's strange to me that he can do all that without anyone knowing."

"He must have someone looking out for him."

"A big brother."

"And if he hasn't committed any murders, no one's looking for him. He's probably under the radar because he's not committing any noticeable crimes."

"He had to have those other men out there," Danny said.

"I agree. There have been no reports of murders."

"He just keeps them there and makes them fight."

Chief Blackhawk nodded. "And he doesn't care who he's hurting," he said. "You know one of those men has five children? What does their mother tell them? They're all twelve and under."

Danny frowned. "That's why Mac's there now."

"What did you hear when you were there?"

"Nothing…except motors."

"What kind of motors?"

"Some were heavy equipment, and some were generators. I think that big arena runs on generators."

"So there's no power drain." Blackhawk considered that. "Hunters in that area may know of this place."

"A lot of people know because there were at least two hundred people in there. I don't know where they parked but there were several buildings around there."

"They believe they benefit more by keeping it a secret than they would from reporting it."

"Do you have a plan?" Lindsay asked.

Chief Blackhawk smiled. "It's almost Christmas," he said. "Who can turn a blind eye to the pleas of children this time of year?"

Doctor Jeremiah Livingston was examining Howard Bailey again. "So am I gonna live?" Bailey asked.

"I'd say you are," Dr. Livingston replied. "But that knee is going to take time to heal. Without an x-ray, I can't tell how bad it is."

"I've had worse pain. How is Taylor?"

"Your opponent? He'll recover too."

"Good. He and I are not finished."

"I don't see why you want to fight each other."

"I don't care what you see or don't see. You just fix us."

"Yes. Like always."

Bailey stared at him. He thought he might have to get a new physician. He thought this one might have been there too long. He had never killed anybody. He realized that if he wanted to keep his gambling secret, it was better not to have bodies popping up. No one got hurt severely anyway…until last night. His nose was totally messed up and his knee was pretty bad too. He would still get over there to visit Mac Taylor.

Mac was sleeping when his lunch was brought in. He thought he was getting sorer by the minute and his jaw was reluctant to move. He looked at the tray and wondered why they fed him three meals a day. He knew Bailey was smart though. He would not want to get the attention of the police, but kidnapping had their attention. However this place was well-hidden. Mac wished he could get out of here and see if the other men were here.

As Dr. Livingston was leaving the arena, he turned the radio on. There was a Christmas song on but it was ending. Then the DJ told the weather forecast. The temperature would not get above zero today but at least the wind was a little calmer. After the weather, a news report came on. They confirmed everything Mac Taylor had told him. He knew now that he had been part of a conspiracy. Would he lose his medical license? Would they put him in prison? He had told that detective that he would help him. Apparently, that guy had given himself up to save someone else. Would the detective help him? He had not been allowed to talk to any of the people before…but Bailey had always been with him. This time he was not able to go with him and he might have thought they could not talk because Mac was unconscious. Did he jeopardize his career to save someone he did not even know? Or did he just walk away and act like nothing happened? If he did, that detective might come after him…but if he stayed he could lose everything. He had a big decision to make. A lifetime of embarrassment or guilt? He should have known that situation was not on the level, and that was not that detective's fault.

Chief Blackhawk was at the home of one of the men who had been kidnapped…the one with five children. "Mrs. Flanders, I think if you would let your kids go on camera about their dad, it might reach someone who knows where this guy is," he said.

"I don't know if I want to put the children through that," Mrs. Flanders said.

"Can you ask them if they want to?" Lindsay asked.

Mrs. Flanders looked at Lindsay. "Do you have children?"

"I have one, and another one on the way."

"You would let them do it?"

"To save my husband I would. Mac has risked his life to save Danny, and I want to help him."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"I think it's worth a try."

Mrs. Flanders looked at Chief Blackhawk. "Okay, I'll ask them," she said.

"Thanks," Chief Blackhawk replied.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"We'll hope for something else."

Danny was starting to get tired. His rib was aching and he had to go home to rest. He did not think he could sleep but he did.

Chief Blackhawk and the local news team recorded statements from the children of Mrs. Flanders. He thought if that could not make someone talk, it was hopeless. He wanted to find those people and stop this nonsense once and for all.

Mac had finally gotten up and walked around the room trying to get his muscles loosened up. He wondered what was going to happen. He knew he could not fight anyone else…and he was sure Bailey was not going to be fighting again for a while either. He thought maybe he would just kill him. He was also sure that Bailey was not happy about losing that fight…if he called that winning. He had been the last one standing but he was not standing long. He had not been able to stand up any longer. He frowned as he thought of his situation. He was trapped here and did not know a way to get out. They were always heavily armed when they came to the cabin to get him out. He definitely did not want to get injured way out here in the middle of nowhere.

Chief Blackhawk watched his broadcast on the 6:00 news. He sighed as he thought of this sad situation. He had almost cried himself at the plea of those kids. He thought surely someone would come forward and let them know where this guy was…and he hoped they would not be too late.

A man walked into the police station looking very nervous. The officer at the front desk looked at him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I need to see Chief Blackhawk," the man said.

"I'll tell him. Who can I say is here?"

"I'm Doctor Jeremiah Livingston."

Dr. Livingston stood there and waited while the officer told the chief he was there. He felt incredibly nervous about this situation. He did not want to lose everything over this but he could not let Mac Taylor stay out there when he might be able to help him. He would tell this chief what he knew and help him find that place. He knew quite a lot and maybe they would forget that he had doctored people out there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chief Blackhawk came from his office and motioned for the man out there to come in. Dr. Livingston went into the office. He put his hands in his pockets as he stood there. "Have a seat," Chief Blackhawk said.

Dr. Livingston sat down and sighed. The chief was puzzled by the man's actions. "What were you wanting to see me about?" Chief Blackhawk asked.

Dr. Livingston stared at him a moment. "I saw your news broadcast," he said.

"And?"

"I…I know Howard Bailey."

Chief Blackhawk sat forward in his chair and looked at the doctor. "What? How do you know him?"

"I was his physician."

Chief Blackhawk could not help but get a little excited about that news. He got a pen and paper. "When?"

"Chief, before I tell you all this, I need to know something."

"Like what?"

Dr. Livingston looked down a moment. "If a person is doing something for someone and it turns out that that someone is a criminal, but the person who was helping them didn't know they were doing something illegal…what will happen to the helper?" he asked.

Chief Blackhawk leaned back again and considered that. "That person could always report the crime and help the police find the real criminal and I'm sure they wouldn't consider bringing the innocent party into that situation," he said.

"I've been working for Howard Bailey," Dr. Livingston said. "He has a place out in the Selway Bitterroot Wilderness. There's a big clearing up there and he has an arena there and several other buildings."

Chief Blackhawk wrote that down. "And what goes on there?" he asked.

"He has cage fights there and people gamble on the outcomes and they also pay to get in there."

"What about the people who are fighting?"

"I'm not sure about all of them, but there was one there called Mac Taylor."

Chief Blackhawk frowned as he wrote that down. "Where is he now?"

"As far as I know, he's still there. He and Bailey had a big fight last night. The place was packed. I treated his injuries."

"And what injuries were those?" the chief asked.

"He is pretty beat up…he has a lot of bruises and a swollen jaw, a broken nose, and other injuries."

"You think any of them are life-threatening?"

"No. I would say his worst injury is the broken nose, but he had a slight concussion as well."

"Where is Howard Bailey now?"

"I suppose he is still there too. He was injured worse than Taylor was."

"So he won't be going anywhere anytime soon?"

"Not unless he has some help."

Chief Blackhawk finished writing that down and then stood up. "You stay here," he said. "I'll be right back."

Chief Blackhawk went out of his office. "Cummings," he said. "Get some officers together and tell them to stay on alert. And get Danny and Lindsay Messer on the phone."

"Yes sir," Cummings replied.

Chief Blackhawk went back into his office. "Is this place in Montana?" he asked.

"No, it's over in Idaho," Dr. Livingston replied. "I can show you. It would be much easier than trying to tell you. There are only two ways in and out of there, especially right now."

Chief Blackhawk looked at him. "I am Nez Perce, I know all about those trails," he said. "I was raised on them but I need you to show me where that place is located on the map."

"I'm not sure I can. The roads are not marked, they're gravel."

"Well, I guess that means you are going with us."

"Bailey won't know that I told you about this, will he?"

"Are you afraid for your life?" Chief Blackhawk asked. "Has he killed people?"

"Not that I know of. I have treated people for minor injuries after fights, but if he's killed anyone, I do not know it."

"Are the other men who have disappeared from this area over there?"

"I can't be sure. I know Mac Taylor is there."

Officer Cummings came into the office. "I have the Messers on the line," he said.

Chief Blackhawk picked up the phone and put it on speaker. "Close the door, Cummings," he said. "Detectives, I have some information here that is going to knock your socks off."

"I hope not," Danny replied. "It's cold out there."

"Well, I have someone here who knows where Bailey's place is and where your friend is being held."

"You're kidding!"

"No. This doctor says he has been doctoring people over there and he doctored Detective Taylor."

"We'll be there soon!"

"I'll wait for you."

Chief Blackhawk hung up the phone and looked at Livingston. "You doctored him too, didn't you?" he asked.

"I don't know. Detective Taylor is the first I have really gotten to talk to."

"I have to get in touch with the authorities over there in Idaho and let them know about this. You just relax. You want some coffee?"

"Sure," Doctor Livingston replied.

"We'll get you some."

Dr. Livingston felt like he had done the right thing. He sighed with relief as he thought this was going to turn out better than he had thought. He hoped they would get there in time to help Mac Taylor. He seemed like a good man.

Howard Bailey was sitting up when one of his men came rushing in. "We've got to move!" he said.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked.

"I just heard over the wire. They know where we are! It must have been that doctor! I told you we should have done something about him."

"You just relax. We have another place to go to and plenty of money to use when we get there."

"Let's just get moving. They're going to be coming this way."

"Get everyone together and get everything together."

"What about our prisoners?"

"Let the cops take care of them. We're leaving."

"We're just going to leave them here?"

"Sure. I've already told you the best way to stay out of trouble is to stay out of major crimes."

The man left the room. Bailey thought of Mac Taylor. He would meet him again no matter what. If he had to go all the way to New York, he was going to face off with Taylor again. He would not let him get the best of him and get away with it.

Mac could hear a lot of yelling and commotion outside. He wondered what was happening and he wondered what they would do with him and the other prisoners out there…if there were any others. He wanted out of this place. The wood was just about burned down in the fireplace and there was no more stacked in there to keep the fire going. Mac wondered if they would just leave him there and let him freeze to death. He frowned at the thought. He remembered one time when he was on a training mission and thought he would freeze to death. It had been the first time he was out in the woods and he had gotten lost. However, his sergeant had known where he was the whole time. He supposed he did not like the idea of freezing to death because when he was a kid, he had wandered off from home and was lost all night in the cold. He had never wandered away after that.

Suddenly, Mac heard a noise outside the door and someone was coming in. He waited to see who was there. He hoped they were not here to do him anymore harm because he was in no shape to defend himself. The door opened and Howard Bailey came in along with three others. He was on crutches. He glared at Mac. "We're going to meet again, Taylor," he said. "You can depend on that."

"Why?" Mac asked. "Do you think this is going to prove that you're better than me?"

"Next time will be different. There won't be an audience."

"You stay away from me."

"I'll show up when you least expect it, Taylor."

"Whatever you think you want, Bailey. If you want to keep on until one of us kills the other, I guess that's how it will have to be but if you show up in New York, I won't be alone."

"You will when I show up."

Mac frowned. "You stay away from my people," he said. "This is between you and me."

"You're right," Bailey replied. "I'll see you around, Taylor."

They went back out and closed the door. Mac went to the door. "You can't just leave me here like this!" he yelled.

"Sure I can," Bailey replied and laughed.

Mac hit the door but he wished he had not. It did nothing for his swollen hand but make it sorer. He heard motors outside and then heard them leaving, and then there was silence except for the occasional sound of the wind blowing. Then Mac thought he heard something else. He listened hard and realized he was hearing someone yelling, "Help!"

Mac knew he could not get out of this place he was in, but he wished he could help that person. He hoped Bailey's leaving was a sign that something good was about to happen. He would love to hear a siren coming now.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny, Lindsay, the chief and the rest of the officers, including the state police from Idaho and some local police were all together at Highway 93 which led into the Wilderness. Chief Blackhawk had told them all the plan. They hoped they could get in there and get everyone involved in this. Little did they know that their prey was already flying the coup.

Mac lay on the cot shivering. He pulled the blanket over him but it did little good in such cold weather. The fire had died in the fireplace. He had stoked it as much as he could but it had burned out. Once that fire died, it had not taken long for it to get very cold in the cabin. He could see his breath already. He had realized as he got older that he got cold a lot faster than he did when he was young. He thought maybe he was going to die this time. It was so cold, he had to cover his face with the blanket to breathe, but ice was starting to form on the blanket from the moisture in his breath. How did people live in this part of the country? He supposed they always made sure they had a place to be warm and made sure they had plenty of firewood.

As Mac was sinking into despair and cold, he thought he heard something else outside. He could not get up now. He was just too cold and he felt too relaxed. The air he was breathing was so cold, he thought his lungs even felt cold. He supposed the body could only compensate so far at warming the air that one breathed in. It was as cold as a freezer and he thought he was almost frozen.

Danny and Lindsay were finally at the arena with the other officers. They knew they were too late, however, because there were no vehicles there, the arena was empty and the power was off as well. They looked in the first cabin and found two people. One was Mr. Flanders who had the five children, and the other was another man who had been kidnapped in Bozeman. "They must have left them all here," Danny said.

"That means Mac must be here," Lindsay agreed.

Danny did not have much hope that Bailey would let Mac stay here alive. They searched and found the other three men who had been kidnapped around the area, but they had not found Mac yet. "Where is he?" Danny asked. "That doctor said he was here!"

Chief Blackhawk went to the doctor. "Where is Detective Taylor?" he asked.

"There's another cabin up the hill there," Dr. Livingston said. "That's where he was keeping Detective Taylor after the fight."

Chief Blackhawk and the others headed up the hill that the doctor had indicated and sure enough, there was another cabin there. They went over to it and rammed the door down. Danny and Lindsay ran inside. "Mac!" Danny exclaimed when he saw Mac lying on the bed and not moving.

They ran over to Mac and found that he was definitely alive but he was very cold. He opened his eyes when he felt their hands on him. "Danny," he said.

"We're here, Mac. You just hang in there."

They got Mac up and he was shivering. "Can you walk?" Lindsay asked.

"I think so," Mac said through chattering teeth.

They wrapped the blanket around him, even though he was still wearing his heavy coat. They got him out of there and out to a car. Mac was shivering even more now but they had the heat on. "Where did Bailey go?" Chief Blackhawk asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "They left earlier. He came in and told me this was not over and then just left me in there."

"He must have known we were coming." Chief Blackhawk considered that. "How did he know?"

Danny looked at him. "Maybe you have a snitch in the police department," he said. "I don't know how else he could have known."

"They were told soon enough to be able to get out of here before we got here."

"It had to be someone who was there when we got the plans together or someone who was there when you contacted the state police…it could be anyone."

"Or they knew Doctor Livingston was going to betray them," Chief Blackhawk suggested. He walked over to the doctor. "Did you say anything to them about turning them in?"

"No," Livingston replied. "I was afraid to do that. I didn't know what they might do."

"Smart. Somehow they knew we were coming."

An officer came over to Chief Blackhawk. "We found some tracks over there leading out the other way," he said. "They must have escaped that way."

Chief Blackhawk looked at Livingston. "You said you had been his physician for a while," he said. "Have you been to any other places to doctor him?"

"No," Dr. Livingston said. "This is the only place I have been to."

"Let's get Detective Taylor and these other men to the hospital and we'll come up with another plan."

Mac was glad when they were moving. He remembered what Bailey had said. He knew the man had no intention of hanging around and being captured. He intended for them to fight again. Mac closed his eyes…he did not care right now. He knew Bailey was in no shape to fight right now any more than he was. He was cold and wanted to go back to New York. It was cold there, but not this cold.

When they got to the hospital, Mac was awake, but very drowsy. However, he walked into the hospital to be checked out by a doctor there. He barely knew when they examined him. He was just too sleepy to stay awake.

Danny stayed there to make sure Mac was okay, although he knew he was. He was tired and this situation was over for them now that Mac was out of danger. He just wanted to go home…or to Lindsay's father's house and go to bed. He did not intend to go to the grocery store alone again. He hoped those other men were okay too. They were cold just like Mac had been. Danny thought they had taken the firewood from the prisoners and had let the fires die out. In cold like this, one could freeze to death fast even if they did have coats on.

The next morning, Mac was out of the hospital. Lindsay was there and took him to her father's house. "Oh, it's nice and warm here," Mac said as he walked in the door.

Danny was sitting on the couch with Lucy when Mac came in. Lucy ran to Mac and hugged him and then Danny came over to him. "I thank you for what you did," Danny said. "I don't know how to really thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Mac replied.

Danny hugged Mac and then Lindsay hugged him too. "Don't ever do anything like that again," Danny said.

"I would do it again," Mac said.

"You got all beat up."

"I'll be alright."

"How about some breakfast?" Lindsay asked.

"Sounds good," Mac said. "I didn't eat breakfast at the hospital."

"Good. We're just about to eat."

Just as they were about to go into the kitchen, Mac's phone rang. He had left it in Mr. Munroe's truck when he left it for Danny. "Taylor," he answered.

"Hi, Taylor," Bailey said.

Mac frowned. "Bailey."

"You recovering well, Taylor?"

"I am."

"Good. I hope you'll be ready when we meet again."

"Why don't you give this up?"

"No way, Taylor. I'll see you in New York. You better be looking over your shoulder."

"Are you afraid to come face to face? Do you have to sneak up on me?"

"Don't worry. You'll know I'm there."

The call ended. Mac looked at his phone and then put it away. He would not tell Danny and Lindsay about this. He would just keep it to himself. It was something he had to deal with himself anyway.


End file.
